1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates ton illuminating device, and more particularly to a LED illuminating module
2. Description of Related Arts
The Light Emitting Diode (LED) is an excellent luminescence power providing many advantages such as lower power consumption and convenient for use. The LED is a fine cold source that can be a monocolor LED which has been widely utilized all over the world on lights and lanterns including traffic light while the chromatic LED, such as trichromatic LED, has been used in the large screen or electronic billboard for displaying figures or words. The arranged shape of LEDs is a rectangle or mounting different shape according to different pictorial circuit board (PCB board) on the billboard, controlled by special hardware and software. The consumer can take attention to preinstall the picture on the screen. In addition, the LEDs have widely been also utilized in family and something else, such as adornment of Christmas tree, etc. . . .
When the device including traffic light, big screen LED and electronic billboard make use of the conventional LEDs, the conventional LEDs having an electronic billboard are schemed out on the product. However, the drawbacks of the conventional LEDs are inflexibility, uncommonality and convenient limited.
Some inventions provide some LED illuminating device for solving previous problem, such as a Chinese patent CN 1191641C which discloses a LED illuminating device comprising an illuminating unit having one or more LEDs and at least one LED chip mounted on a printed board, wherein the LED chip is controlled and driven by a control circuit which is mounted on the printed circuit picture in the circuit board. At least one jack is an electrode terminal of down-lead forming a hollow connecting base pin inserting at least one pylome, regarding as at least one power terminal and a control signal terminal.
The illuminating unit of the LED illuminating device comprising a plurality of LEDs having the same color and forming a LED module electrically connected in series or in parallel. Therefore when multiple colors are needed, many illuminating units should be aligned side by side in a complicated manner.
There is increasing concern that the LED illuminating device is capable of behaving more safety. The conventional LED illuminating device usually comprises a lot of connections between each different LED module. The complicated connection runs through the illuminating unit and the power source may result in high electrical consumption and overheating of the whole LED package. Thus, it will cause a short circuit of the circuit board or device failure.
On the other hand, in recent years, the material cost of the copper has become more and more expensive. The production of the LED illuminating device usually consumes lots of wire material. Thus, it not only increase the manufacturing cost while producing the LED illuminating device, but also leads to a bulky appearance and difficult operation. It is necessary to find a new and cost effective method to produce the LED illuminating device.